Teleport Pipes
from a Pump into Tanks.]]Teleport Pipes allow for the transport of items, liquids and BuildCraft power without the need of a (lengthy) piping network. Teleport pipes can only send to destinations within the same world. So you can not teleport items from the Overworld to the Nether and you can not teleport items between multiverse worlds. Teleportation is only possible when both input and output chunks are loaded. To keep distant chunks in memory, blocks like Teleport Tethers or World Anchors can be used. In SMP every player has his own network of teleport pipes. Frequencies do not interfere with teleport pipes of other players. Factors Of Teleporting There are three main factors that affect the destination of a teleporting pipe. These are *Who the owner is (You may only send items to a pipe with the same owner as sending pipe) *Frequency (It must have the same frequency to receive or send to one another) *Teleport pipe setting: (It must be on "Can Receive: true" if you want it to be a receival pipe) Types of Teleporting Pipes Power teleport pipe *used to transfer power from an area such as a power grid to another piece of machinery e.g quarry. Power Teleport pipes must be connected to an Energy Link using a Wooden Conductive Pipe as an adapter. Item teleport pipe *used to teleport items from one area to another. Especially good for sending from multiple farms or production areas to a single receival pipe in a storage room. Alternatives While transport pipes are useful, Ender Chests from the Ender Storage Mod are, EMC -wise, cheaper than transport pipes (compare Ender Chest's 7424 EMC to Teleport Pipe's 8192 EMC). Also, Ender Chests don't have the bugginess that Transport Pipes do. Furthermore, Ender Chests can transport items interdimentionally, an ability that all transport pipes, teleport pipes, distribution transport pipes, and advanced wooden transport pipes, do not have. Recipe Additional Pipes Distribution Transport Pipe This pipe will evenly distribute the items sent to it to every possible output. Advanced Wooden Transport Pipe Using the GUI for this pipe you can set it to only take out certain items, or to leave only certain items in the inventory it is pulling from. Advanced Insertion Pipe When this pipe is connected to a chest (and the chest can accept items), the item will be shot into it faster than light. It does this to prevent items from popping out when 2 items try to fill a chests 1 open slot. When used with machines, it will not attempt to input into an already full slot. Redstone Pipe These pipes emit a redstone pulse whenever an item passes through them. If the next pipe the item passes through is gold, the pulse will power the gold pipe long enough for the item to get the speed boost. Waterproof Redstone Pipe Video Tutorials Bugs *When you are on a server, if you open the GUI while wearing a BatPack, Electric Jetpack , or LapPack that is not fully charged will crash the game. *Opening the GUI whilst flying using Swiftwolf's Rending Gale will crash the game. *Quantum Armor will also crash the client on SMP upon opening the GUI. *Entering the Nether in singleplayer may cause your teleport pipes to disappear. *Occasionally, after a while of use, a teleport pipe will cease to send items to linked pipes, instead it will store some in its buffer and then 'regurgitate' that back into the pipe it came from. The only fix is to destroy the pipe and replace it (and re-do the frequency settings). Category:BuildCraft Category:Pipes